kannagifandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Ryghts
"Thhheeen! I-I tthink we should start S-Seven Sages' meeting of to-today!" Rei Ryghts, also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Shockingly, or maybe not, Rei is the leader of the Seven Sages. But this title seems to be meaningless, as she is teased on a near daily basis by the other six members of the Sages and sent to do pitiful work. At first glance, she seems to not have any special powers, but it can be said considering all of the aggression is directed towards a single figure, one can argue that she has somehow managed to keep and organize the Unique Seven Sages into something uniform. It is revealed later that she is a former CPU of the nation Tari. She is also present in G.C (Gamegyokai era) 2012, doing civic actions. Personality In human form, Rei seems to be the very sensitive, gentle type of character who somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. She tries to keep things in order, but she seems to be very pathetic, according to others. She has a lot of trouble speaking decently in front of people and lacks any actual powers. She has barely any confidence, possibly none at all, and is always fearful. In her HDD form, Rei is certifiably insane, incredibly arrogant, and down right rude. After the fall of her nation, Tari, she developed the belief that because she failed as a CPU, all CPUs will fail. The traits of her HDD form can sometimes leak into her human form. Appearance Rei is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a light green while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. She is taller then Neptune but her exact height is unknown as of now. From what can be seen, she seems to have very little breast development, she maybe a B-cup in normal form. Rei's hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. Rei is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. Noticeably, Rei is one of the few characters depicted to wear glasses. Hers are black and a small wire-frame. Hyperdimension Neptunia V Quotes *''"Why...are you apologizing to me? How can you be so carefree?!"'' *''"I already know more than anyone just how useless I am!"'' *''"Th-That's... Well, that's true. I can't do anything..."'' *''"I'm worthless after all, huh? Here, there, anywhere... No matter what I do..."'' *"Your low-class whore personality makes it debut, I see. This is why you CPUs are vulgar whelps." *''"Oh, another shamelessly dressed Costume Playdate Unit!'' Trivia *As of Neptunia Victory, Rei is currently the only unplayable CPU. *Rei Ryghts and her country, Tari, both represent the Atari gaming consoles, some of the first consoles available commercially. They were highly successful until the video game crash of 1983 which almost destroyed the video game industry. It would be saved two years later when Nintendo released the Famicom in North America as the Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short. *In order to get to the True Route of game, six of Rei's memories have to be seen. Gallery Image:Mzh1M.jpg Category:Seven Sages Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:Human characters Category:Goddess Category:HDD users Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Rei Ryghts Category:Planeptune residents Category:Eden residents Category:CPU